Who Needs Tomorrow
by roundin3rd
Summary: Just a little PJ fluff, song fic based on Bob Seger's, We've Got Tonight. r


Who Needs Tomorrow?  
  
Pacey let out a deep heavy sigh as he carefully set his beer down on the side table. The last few weeks had been uneventful, and having no one around didn't make it more enjoyable.  
  
He and Joey had spoken in a couple of days and they had had a minor argument and she claimed that she was upset with him. They had been hanging around together before she had to go back to Worthington.  
  
Pacey didn't know exactly when events were occurring; all he knew was that he missed her. He missed their goofy bowling games, their days spent longing on his boat, and the late night dinners in crowded bars.  
  
Over the last few weeks, the time spent with her made him feel alive again and he started to develop new feelings for her. Pacey knew that he couldn't tell her; Joey would just look at him with a cocked eyebrow and dismiss the reality.  
  
Pacey sauntered into the kitchen and opened the box of pizza, just as there was a knock at the door. He opened it and the sight surprised him and delighted him.  
  
"Hey." Joey smiled back at him. "Want to come in?" He stepped away from the door as Joey walked inside the Boston apartment. Joey turned and faced him, "Pace, I'm sorry for what I said before." It was just a really bad day and I guess I just took it out on you." "I didn't at all mean what I said." She paused and waited for his answer. "Ah, that's okay I understand." "I missed having you around though." Pacey said. Joey smiled him. "Hey you want some pizza, I'm not gonna eat it all." "Sure, I've barely eaten anything today." She said.  
  
Joey walked over to the box but Pacey stopped her. "Hey, you want to eat this up on the roof, it's a beautiful night and well I was thinking of going up there anyways." "You know what that sounds great, besides I've always wanted to do that." "Really?" "Yeah, it's just one of those things that you see on TV and want to do." "I don't if I'm making any sense." Joey grabbed the box and weaved her arm through his, "Let's just go."  
  
Pacey smiled and led them up the rickety fire escape to the rooftop. There were already plastic white garden chairs up there with a radio and some flowers. "Wow, this is a great view up here Pace."  
  
Pacey said as he set the box down on a plastic table, "I come up here mostly at night." "You can see the entire city and sometimes you can just barely hear the game at Fenway." "Very cool." She said. "Here Jo, pull up a chair and sit down."  
  
Pacey turned the radio on and they sat quietly enjoying the view and eating pizza while the gentle July summer breeze tousled their hair. The radio was soothing as they didn't speak for a time and just gazed over at the city. The stars overhead were sparkling and the man in the moon was more visible than ever. A familiar song started playing on the radio and Pacey found himself reaching for Joey's hand. His mind and the movement of his hand weren't functioning correctly together as he frantically tried to process the question he was about to ask as Joey's deep brown eyes met his. "Joey," he paused. "May I have this dance?"  
  
I know it's late, I know you're weary  
  
I know your plans don't include me  
  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
  
Look at the stars so far away  
  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
  
We've got tonight babe  
  
Why don't you stay?  
  
The setting was perfect and Joey found herself enjoying the magical moment.  
She had longed for Pacey and didn't have the courage to tell him her true feelings. Joey couldn't move, she wanted him to hold her forever.  
  
Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
  
All of my hopes, fading away  
  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
  
I know I'll keep searching, even after today  
  
So there it is girl, I've said it all now  
  
And here we are babe, what do you say?  
  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
  
We've got tonight babe  
  
Why don't you stay?  
  
As Pacey held the woman he had loved for most of his life, he found it hard to breathe. He wanted her to stay with them and wanted the night to never end. The occasional interference with the radio did not bother either of them; they were singing the song to each other in their hearts.  
  
I know it's late, I know you're weary  
  
I know your plans don't include me  
  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
  
Both of us lonely  
  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
  
Let's make it last, let's find a way  
  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
  
We've got tonight babe  
  
Why don't you stay?  
  
Why don't you stay?  
  
When the song finished neither of them moved, until Pacey pulled away and wrapped his arms around her back and smiled into her eyes. Joey inhaled his invigorating smell as Pacey flashed a memorable smile as their lips moved closer.  
  
Joey slightly tilted her head and closed her eyes as she kissed him; an everlasting kiss without end. They waited for this moment to come and treasured it for a long time.  
  
As the sirens and sounds of white noise silenced, a beginning of a new chapter was created.  
  
Late in the night, when two people get swept up in an enchanting moment, it goes without saying that, with love, if you got tonight, who needs tomorrow? 


End file.
